


The Speech™

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, There was really no reason to write this except that I couldn't stop thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are a new couple and Sam is happy to hear it, but he has to give Bucky the "if you ever hurt him" speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speech™

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to my mind the other day. Because who doesn't love Bucky and Sam's petty arguments??

"Just so you know, if you break his heart, I will hunt you down and kick your ass," Sam says in a warning tone. Bucky chuckles sarcastically. 

It had been months since he and Steve had come out as an official couple, and everyone had happily congratulated them, except Sam, who despite everything was still always annoyed by everything Bucky did. Sure he had given Steve a hug and said he was happy for him, but then he had turned to glare at Bucky. At first, he thought maybe Sam had feelings for Steve and was jealous of their relationship, but after some time he realized he was just being protective. Because he thought _he_ was Steve's best friend.

"Hey, he was _my_ best friend first, buddy, maybe I should be giving you the speech!"

" _You're_ the one dating him! That's the whole point of the speech!" In the other room, Steve rolled his eyes so hard he almost strained a muscle. This wasn't the first time his friends had gotten into petty arguments about him.

"But _I'm_ his best friend, do you really think I would ever hurt him in any way?"

"Maybe not intentionally..." Sam was still giving him the stink-eye, but his gaze softened when Steve walked into the room.

"Guys...do we really have to have the heart-to-heart again? You're both my best friends, just in different ways." He gave his friends his trademark smile and Sam's surly frown turned into a grin. 

"I know, dude. But pissing him off is too much fun," Sam laughed. This time it was Bucky's turn to glare at him. Sam started for the door, then turned around and pointed at Bucky. "Don't think I didn't mean what I said though! I'll knock your ass into next week, punk!"


End file.
